


7 Simple Rules

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has 7 simple rules to keep him from getting attached to Ian Gallagher. If only he could stick to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List Of Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually do chapter fics and this will probably stink

A booty call, that was all Ian Gallagher was supposed to be to Mickey. Someone who fucked him the way he liked and knew how to keep his mouth shut. Someone who'd be there when he was horny, and would leave right after fucking. Someone who was of no consequence.

He knew this was a dumb plan. He knew the red-head with the contagious smile would somehow force his way into Mickey's life. Burrow under his skin and continue to grow like some gross fungus.

It was a Friday afternoon when Mickey realized he was completely fucked

The realization had been sneaking up on him for weeks, an annoying ache in the back of his brain, but it was Friday when everything fell into place.

It was really Mickey's own fault. He had silently set some very simple rules to follow. Rules so that Ian Gallagher would never be anything more than a booty call

1.) Don't hang out before/after sex  
2.) Don't talk about anything personal  
3.) Seriously though, no dates  
4.) Don't eat together  
5.) Don't sleep together  
6.) Continue fucking other people (i.e. No jealousy)  
7.) Do. Not. Kiss.

One by one Mickey had unthinkingly broken every single one of his rules.

\------

Rule number one had been broken when Mandy invited Ian to the party the Milkovich's were throwing for their dad's birthday. It seemed pointless to even throw a party considering his dad would be blacked out drunk within the first 20 minutes. But Mickey liked the excuse to get drunk and not be judged by his age because hey it's his dad's birthday party!

Ian and Mickey had been fucking for a few weeks and had managed to stay out of each other's way otherwise. But then Mandy was dragging Ian into the living room, where Mickey was already lounging on the couch, hiding out from all the drunks on the lawn. "Shove over douche bag" Mandy said as she shoved Mickey's legs off the couch so she could plop down next to him. Ian sat awkwardly next to her, pretending not to notice Mickey's existence. Maybe he knew the rules too. 

After about an hour of watching shitty late time tv, Mandy was passed out on Ian's shoulder. Mickey scoffed, Ian was such a nice guy he probably didn't even mind that she was drooling on his shoulder. "She's out cold, you know? She wouldn't wake up if you shoved her off" Mickey assured

"I don't mind" Ian muttered, shrugging the shoulder Mandy wasn't leaning against. Mickey knew about Ian and Mandy's agreement. That they weren't actually dating. Mickey wouldn't have even given Ian another glance if they were really together. But seeing them together, he knew they weren't faking their friendship. 

Mickey spared a glance over his shoulder and noting that him and Ian were completely alone (other than a passed out Mandy.) cleared his throat to get Ian's attention. Ian looked over at him and Mickey tilted his head toward his bedroom. That was all it took for Ian to move Mandy down on the couch and follow Mickey to the room.

\------

As Mickey pulled his boxers on and glanced at Ian, who was getting dressed to go, he realized he didn't want him to leave yet. "Wanna beer?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow, there were cases of them scattered throughout the house and probably all over the lawn too.

Ian looked at him curiously, used to being kicked out as soon as they both finished "Sure?" Ian replied, totally unsurely. They wandered out into the living room where Mandy was still passed out on the couch. Mickey grabbed a random case of beer sitting on the floor by the couch and made his way back to his room. Ian followed completely confused, usually they had to have Mandy at least _near _them.__

__Mickey sat cross-legged on his bed and cracked open a beer. He leaned back against his wall and offered one to Ian. Ian cautiously made his way to Mickey's bed. Not used to being in Mickey's room with clothes on._ _

"So how long have you and Mandy been together?" Mickey asked, handing Ian a beer as he sat next to Mickey on his bed. 

Ian looked confused "You know her and I aren't actually together, right?" 

Mickey scoffed and shook his head "Yeah" he says briefly "I mean how long have you been fake together? 

"Oh" Ian smiled "Around the time you wanted to kill me because she told you that I..." Ian trails off, grimacing. Mickey looked towards the stained bedsheet. He wasn't going to apologize for that. If there's one thing Mickey doesn't do, it's say 'I'm sorry.' 

They moved onto lighter topics after that, random shit about tv shows and how was hiding from who. Who was selling good drugs and who was selling shitty drugs. Around 2am they ran out of things to talk about so Ian went home, without even another quickie first. 

And so the first rule was broken. 


	2. Rule Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 2.) Don't talk about anything personal

Rule number two had been broken whilst breaking rule number one (for the hundredth time). They were sitting on Mickey's bed, passing a joint back and forth, and talking about work. Now that Mickey worked at the Kash & Grab with Ian it was much easier to break rule number one. Mickey took that job because of the pay. Not because of Ian. Not at all.

"So..." Ian breaths out "Monica's back" He muttered before taking a drag. Mickey knitted his brow. Uh-oh. That sounded like it was gonna get personal. "I mean, she can be okay for a bit. But then she snaps, you know? It's the same every time. She asks like a normal mom at first, and then becomes this drugged up bitch."

It doesn't count if he's only talking about his own problems right? That's not breaking the rules is it? Mickey thought to himself, As long as I keep my mouth shut, just keep nodding, I'll be okay

But then of course Ian looked at him "What about you? You never talk about your mom?" Ian inquired

"Yeah, for a reason." Mickey pointed out. His eyes shifted over to Ian, who was looking at his bed dejectedly. Oh christ. Mickey grabs the joint from Ian and takes a long hit before saying "She was a bitch, she fucked off when I was younger. It doesn't matter anymore" Short and sweet, doesn't count right?

Mickey stopped it there, flicking the joint into the ashtray on his side table and rolling onto Ian.

\------

"Tell me more about her" Ian asked a few minutes after they were finished. 

"Huh?" Mickey replied smartly.

"Your mom, tell me more about her" Ian suggested. Mickey was still baked and actually thought about it. Ian's mom was a fucked up bitch too. They could share that awful dead-beat mom trait together. His eyes moved over to look at Ian, lying next to him. 

Mickey sighed heavily "Only if you talk about yours" Ian nodded quickly. God Mickey was too out of it "She was an alright mom at first, I guess. She did all the mom things, like making breakfast and occasionally dinner. That lasted until I was about four. My dad had been pushing her around for awhile but she finally cracked. She started drinking and completely ignored it when my dad would beat the shit out of one of us."

Ian sharply sucks in at that, surprised. He knew Terry was an asshole but he had no idea he'd beat his own kids.

"Yeah, it was pretty fucked up" Mickey continued. "When I was around eight she started doing meth, she looked awful, and it really sucked cause Mandy looked up to her, ya know?" Ian nodded, thinking of Debbie "Anyway, when I was ten she picked up her shit and took off. Haven't heard from her since."

"Fuck" was all Ian could say

"Your turn." Was Mickey's response

"Okay so by the time I was born, Monica had been pulling the disappearing act for a few years. She would back for a few months, get pregnant, and leave again until she was almost due." Ian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can remember back to when I was around 5. She had come back after having been gone for five months. Frank was playing perfect husband. Monica was playing perfect mom. It was nice. Of course after two months she was getting her cravings. Her and Frank fucked off, took all the money they could find and went on a drug binge. We didn't see them for eight months."

"Harsh" Mickey mumbles, squinting his eyes

"Frank came back, Monica-less. Claiming it was our fault, we scared her off. We were everything wrong with the world. She would've stayed if we'd just been better kids." Ian rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "Anyway it's been on and off like that for years, I'm used to it now but it's really hard on Debbie and Carl. Liam's too young to know what's going on, thank god."

Mickey was speechless. Yeah having your mom fuck off when you're a kid sucks, but having her do it over and over? That's a mind-fuck. It felt like a continuous punch to the gut when his mom left, but having to feel that every few months? Mickey couldn't even imagine. Didn't want to.

Ian noticed Mickey grimacing "it isn't so bad." he shrugged "after the first few times you stop hoping she'll stay, start expecting her to leave"

"Still, kids shouldn't have to go through that." Mickey muttered, thinking of how fucked up Mandy would be if their mom pulled that shit "playing games like that..." he traveled off, leaning over to grab a can of beer on the floor by his bed. He took a sip and offered it to Ian. They needed to get drunk if they were going to keep talking like this.

And so the second rule was broken.


	3. Rule Number Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 3.) Seriously though, no dates

Rule number three being broken, much like rule number one, was completely Mandy's fault.

"Hey Ian" Mandy said casually, walking into Mickey's room, where Ian and Mickey were innocently sitting on Mickey's bed, playing cards. Mandy never questioned their new friendship or all the time they were suddenly spending together. "Wanna go see a movie?" Mandy looked between Ian and Mickey "you can come too douche" Mandy told Mickey sweetly.

"No thanks" Mickey responded, looking weirded out at the offer "I don't want to intrude on your date"

"You wouldn't be intruding" Ian said desperately, tired of all the awkward three way dates between Mandy, Lip, and him, that Mandy would never let him out of "Seriously dude, come" Ian demanded.

Mickey had figured out long ago that he couldn't say no to Ian, knew he was whipped in that sense, but he'd do everything in his power to keep Ian from realizing it too. "I don't know..." he stalled "What's in it for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm an awesome movie going experience" Ian supplied lamely "I'll pay for your ticket." Mickey still looked skeptical, Ian finally sealed the deal with "I'll buy you whatever you can sneak into the theatre."

"Fine" Mickey relented "But don't bother paying for a ticket, I can get us in through the back." In reality Mickey thought, even though his sister would be there, Ian paying for his ticket would be too date-like. Paying for a snack was a whole other thing though.

Ian smiled his shit-eating grin and put his arm around Mickey's shoulder. Mickey glared at him, grumbled "fuck off" and shrugged Ian's arm off. Mandy's eyes flicked between the two of them curiously; Ian should know better than touching Mickey. She shrugs it off and leaves them to their game.

\------

A few hours later, Ian and Mickey were walking to the movie theatre, assorted candy and a few pills stuffed in their pockets. When Mandy and Lip came into sight, Mickey stopped in his tracks and shot a glare at Ian "What is this? A double date or some shit?"

Ian rolled his eyed "None of us are dating, so no. Think of it as a group of friends hanging out, then grouping off and fucking."

"I though Mandy and Lip were together?"

"Not if you ask Lip."

"If that dick fucks with my sister I'll kick his ass" Mickey hissed, meaning every word. And Ian knew it too, but he wasn't really worried for Lip, he could be an idiot sometimes but he was a pretty good guy. And if he hurt Ian's best friend, Ian would help Mickey beat the shit out of him.

Ian searched Mickey's face, looking for lingering signs of reluctance. Finding none, he nudged Mickey with his shoulder "Come on, the previews are the best part." Mickey shook his head at that, a small smile playing on his lips, but followed Ian anyway.

\------

It took less than five minutes into the movie for Mandy and Lip to be all over each other. It's wasn't even a romance movie. When Ian looked over and saw them, he just scoffed. When Mickey noticed Lip attacking his baby sisters face, he seethed.

"Aww fuck" Mickey whined as Lip and Mandy practically ran out of the theatre room, obviously to find a dark room to hook up in.

"Oh lighten up. And least they're not right your face anymore" Ian said, always good at looking on the bright side.

"Yeah but now I know Lip is in the bathroom _violating _my sister" Mickey groaned helplessly__

__"I'm pretty sure she's consenting" Ian added absentmindedly, earning a deadly glare from Mickey._ _

__It suddenly hit Mickey like a sack if bricks that him and Ian were alone, in the back row of a dark movie theatre. And everything seemed to increase 100 degrees._ _

__It was too date-like for Mickey's taste. He jumped up quickly and started down the row. "Mickey..." came Ian's condescending voice from down back at his seat, not even bothering to get up. "Stop freaking out" for a quick second Mickey was sure Ian knew he was freaking put over the 'date' and his heart stared beating painfully, but Ian continued with "Mandy is old enough to make her own decisions"_ _

__Mickey's heart slowed down slightly "Oh... Yeah" he muttered, walking back to his seat. 'It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date' repeated like a mantra in Mickey's head. It can't be a date._ _

__But now Ian's thigh is kind of pressing against Mickey's and Mickey feels like he's on fire, like he can't breathe. And all he wants to do is reach over, grab Ian by the shoulder, and angle him just right so he can press his lips against Ian._ _

__But of course, he doesn't. He keeps his hands to himself and pretends to watch the movie._ _

__When they leave the theatre, Mickey can't say he even knew what the movie was about. But he can say he went on a date with Ian Gallagher, his booty call._ _


	4. Rule Number Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 4.) Don't eat together

Feeding a booty call was like feeding a mogwai after midnight, disastrous. Not disastrous like they'd turn into a monster or anything. But they get these thoughts in their heads. Thoughts of brunch and dinner to meet the parents. Bad relationship thoughts.

If Ian was over hanging out, Mickey wasn't going to let him starve, that's why snacks didn't count. Not to mention, Mickey needed Ian to keep his strength up so they could go again. Maybe a quick lunch could be excused too. Definitely no eating dinner together though, and Mickey would sooner die than cook something for him, or have Ian cook for him. Too fucking domestic.

Ian was lying under Mickey's covers, his eyes glazed over from the joint they'd previously shared. Mickey was sitting up, back against the wall, legs hanging over Ian's covered ones "you hungry?" Mickey inquires, knowing the munchies were going to hit them soon.

Ian shifted, sitting up and pulling his legs to his chest, out from under the covers. He rested his hand on his stomach, as if testing to see if he was hungry. "hmmm" he scrunched his eyes together and nodded "yes, I'm hungry."

Mickey smiled and shook his head "you are so weird when you're high" he laughed, Ian just smiled. Mickey pushed him self away from the wall and off the bed, standing. Ian just stared at him "I'm not bringing you fucking breakfast in bed or some shit." Mickey informed him "get your ass up."

Ian smiled like the fucking Cheshire cat before climbing off Mickey's bed. Mickey stood his ground, waiting to make sure Ian didn't get back in bed "Oh, you just want to check out my ass" Ian says cockily before walking out to the kitchen. Mickey follows, checking out Ian's ass.

"what do you want?" Mickey asked as he threw open various cupboards and the fridge. There were a few snacks to choose from, and plenty of beer. At least Terry was good for that much.

"Do you have mac and cheese?" asked Ian with wide eyes. Mickey cringed, yeah they had mac and cheese, but that included boiling water and cutting butter and measuring milk, Mickey was pretty sure that constituted as actually cooking.

"Here it is!" Ian said excitedly, rummaging through the cupboards like he owned the place. He sets the box on the counter and goes to the cupboard under the sink, looking for a pan.

Mickey sighs as Ian finds what he was searching for and pulls it out. "Hey, turn on the stove, would ya?" Ian commanded as he placed the pan into the sink to fill it up. Cooking for each other was bad enough. But cooking _with _each other? Mickey didn't even want to think about how gay and relationship-y that was.__

__"Mickey!" Ian chided "The stove!" he pointed to the stove, in case Mickey didn't know what he was talking about. Mickey rolled his eyes but moved to the stove anyway an switched it onto high. When his mom had fucked off, he had to take care of Mandy, and luckily her favorite food didn't require much and was easy to make. But god, was he sick of mac &cheese after a few months of that._ _

__"Scoot" Ian said as he deemed the pan full of enough water. He hipchecked Mickey out of the way and set the pan on the stove._ _

__"bossy" Mickey muttered, earning a glare from Ian, who quickly went back to looking for bowls "why are you getting that stuff out already? You have a good 15 minutes before it's going to be ready to dish out" Mickey pointed out._ _

__Ian rolled his eyes "dude," he pointed at himself "ROTC, I always like to be prepared" he retorted. Mickey nodded and leaned back against the counter, watching Ian move around the kitchen._ _

__'It was cute how domestic he was being and blah I did not just think that' Mickey cringed internally. This is why cooking and eating together is such a bad thing. But maybe it was just Mickey who had such gay thoughts. He pushed off the counter and wandered into the living room, far away from Ian's domesticity and all the negativity. Well, too much positivity._ _

__As Mickey sat on the couch and turned the tv on, flipping through random channels, he listened to Ian in the kitchen, preparing lunch. He liked the sound, could imagine spending everyday like this, lounging around the house, high, not giving fuck of anyone walking in._ _

__It was stupid, and completely pointless, but Mickey sorta liked the idea of living with Ian, ran it through his mind. But it was impossible. They could pass each other off as roommates at first. But after a few years, neither of them with a girl, people would start to talk._ _

__It was dumb but Mickey enjoyed the fantasy anyway, knowing it could never happen, but wishing it would._ _

__Mickey listened as Ian poured the noodles into the boiling water and set the time on the microwave. His head turned to follow Ian with his eyes as he walked into the living room "Hey," Ian sighed as he plopped down on the couch and immediately stole the remote. If anyone else pulled that shit Mickey would've hit them. But he just watches as Ian flips through the channels before deciding on a dumb reality show._ _

__Mickey didn't want to look away from Ian's face. He wanted to sit there forever and count every freckle, memorize the slope of his nose and the angle of his jawline. He was afraid that if he blinked, Ian would disappear, Mickey used to like it that way, but now he was terrified of that happening._ _

__"What?" Ian asked with a smile playing at his lips as he noticed Mickey's eyes on him. Mickey opened his mouth, ready to explode and tell Ian all the thoughts that filled his head, that he couldn't keep in any longer. Luckily, the timer went off, stopping Mickey from making an idiot of himself._ _

__Ian hopped of the couch and moved to the kitchen, mumbling something about "fucking finally, I'm starved" on his way there. Once Ian was out of sight Mickey took a deep breath, he couldn't believe how dumb he was being, how his thoughts were equal to a 12 year old girls. It was disgusting and pathetic and Mickey couldn't help it._ _

__"Here you go" Ian said a few minutes later, his mouth already full of mac and cheese as he handed Mickey a bowl. Mickey smiled instead of smirked as Ian almost missed the couch and spilled mac and cheese all over himself. He quickly put on a blank expression and forced his eyes back to the tv._ _

__But it was hard to focus on teenagers fucking up their lives on camera when you're burning up inside with _need _. Need to touch, to run his fingers through his hair, need to live a remotely normal life, need to not worry about someone finding out and killing them.___ _

____But what he needs most of all is to not need these things. To keep his mouth shut and keep his eyes on the tv. To ignore the heat radiating off Ian, heat that he wants to lean into. Mickey needs to not think about what all these thoughts mean._ _ _ _

____"You okay?" Ian asked, noticing Mickey's strained face. Mickey nodded tightly, not taking his eyes off the tv. But he could feel Ian's eyes practically drilling a whole in the side of his head._ _ _ _

____"Just eat your fucking mac and cheese" Mickey grunts. From the corner of his eye he sees Ian shrug and bite off a forkful of gooey yellow. Mickey rolled his eyes and started eating._ _ _ _

____Maybe it wasn't so bad, eating together. Maybe they just needed to do it more often, so Mickey could learn to control the domestic thoughts and pay more attention to Ian's mouth._ _ _ _


	5. Rule Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 5.) Don't sleep together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound canon in some parts but it has nothing to do with _that _episode.__

Rule number five was broken slowly, in a series of parts. The progression of it was such that Mickey didn't even notice it was happening.

It all started when they got piss drunk together and blacked out after fucking. Mickey was able to write that off, it didn't count if it wasn't voluntary. And it wasn't really sleeping either. And they weren't even in a bed. And Mickey is really good at making excuses.

Mickey believes the second time shouldn't count either. Ian just kinda drifted off while they were talking about random shit. But Mickey was awake the whole time, and Ian was sort of in and out of it the whole time, never exactly asleep. Mickey wasn't going to kick him out of his bed for something as dumb as being kinda tired.

The third time was a complete accident. That's the only excuse Mickey would have been able to come up with if someone had walked in on them.

It was an accident because it was a Sunday afternoon, and they'd already fucked three times. The sun was shining through Mickey's curtains just enough to warm the room up and cause you to be able to see the dust floating around. It was a lazy day and they'd just eaten.

So it was Sunday, and they were fucked out and lazy, and their stomachs were full in a comfortable way. And they may have taken a short cat nap together in Mickey's bed, Ian's arm around Mickey's waist, Mickey's leg wrapped around one of Ian's.

As soon as he realized what was happening though, he was out of his room in the blink of an eye, sitting on the couch, watching the end of a movie Mandy had left on, and pretending that that wasn't the best, albeit shortest, nap of his life. He had been warm and comfortable and really what's so wrong about taking a nap with someone? At least it wasn't overnight or anything gay like that. So it doesn't count either.

But maybe that was the tipping point. Maybe that was when Mickey decided that rule was stupid anyway. 

Regardless of when it happened, it happened.

"C'mere" Mickey muttered, lying on his bed and stretching his arm out, invitingly, at Ian. It was a Wednesday, they had just gotten off work and they were tired, too tired to fuck. And Ian knew it. So he was curious as to why Mickey wanted him in his bed. 

But he let it go and crawled in next to Mickey. Any time Mickey wanted to spend with him was fine by him. 

They lay side by side on Mickey's bed, Ian on the left side. And Ian realized he had no idea what to do. It's not exactly like Mickey and him cuddle all the time. Or at all. When they first had sex, Ian knew Mickey was a bottom because... Well because Mickey kinda made it obvious, what with the way he sucked Ian's finger into his mouth and guided them between his legs.

But they were just laying there. And Ian didn't know what to do because this was completely new territory for them. For him.

While Ian was having a mini crises in his head, Mickey was wondering why Ian hadn't made a move yet. And then it clicked. Because _he _hadn't made a move yet. Mickey rolled his eyes, because he had forgotten that he always had to make the first move.__

__So while Ian was having an internal struggle, Mickey grabbed Ian's left arm with his right, and rolled them to the side, so Mickey's back was to Ian's front, and Ian's left arm was draped over Mickey's side._ _

__Ian rolled his eyes, because _of course _Mickey liked to be the little spoon, and of course he'd never say it out loud. Mickey scoots back, accidentally grinding his ass against Ian's crotch in a way that would've gotten him hard if he wasn't so exhausted.___ _

____Before they could fall asleep though, Terry was banging through the front door, yelling about all of his beer being gone, and Ian was sneaking out Mickey's window, whispering that he'd see him later._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____It was next Saturday when Mickey completely lost it. Or that's how he see's it anyway. Because only total faggots what to have their fuck buddies spend the night, and not to fuck all night long._ _ _ _

____But here he was, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep next to Ian. And, even gayer, wake up next to him in the morning._ _ _ _

____Saying these things out loud would have made Mickey absolutely sick. But they were safe up in his head. A place where no one would ever hear them._ _ _ _

____So instead of spilling his guts when he saw Ian at work that morning, he kept the faggot-ness to a minimum and casually said "My family is gone over the weekend, you should stay over."_ _ _ _

____Which of course translates to Ian as 'I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you' so he got that awful shit-eating grin that Mickey loves so much before agreeing._ _ _ _

____And that always leads to bad things. Bad things in the form of Ian making them mac and cheese while Mickey popped in Ian's favorite movie so they could watch it while eating together (for the 10th time)._ _ _ _

____And that leads to really great couch sex. And then really great wall sex, because they were having an awfully hard time making it to Mickey's bedroom. Even though that was Mickey's main goal for the night._ _ _ _

____But they finally made it. And Mickey started to shake. Which was so lame. He got this far, no time to pussy out now. So he puts on a brave face and pushes Ian onto the bed before crawling in next to him._ _ _ _

____This time though, Ian takes the initiative, wrapping his arm around Mickey's waist and pulling them flush together. Mickey smiled slightly to himself and let himself drift off._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____Mickey wakes up to his clock flashing 7am. Somewhere in the middle of the night him and Ian had shifted, so they were facing each other. Ian's mouth open slightly, even though he was breathing out of his nose._ _ _ _

____Just when Mickey thought he couldn't get any gayer, he was watching Ian sleep. But who could blame him? Ian looked so innocent when he sleeps, with his red hair falling gently across his forehead, his eyelids practically see through so Mickey could see the way his eyes flicked back and forth under them, his face practically glowing in the hazy morning light shining through a crack in Mickey's curtains. And he even snored slightly, in the most adorable way._ _ _ _

____"Ughh" Mickey groaned, causing Ian's eyes to flutter slightly. Mickey held his breath as Ian's eyes slowly opened, blinking last nights sleep from them. He smiled lazily as Mickey, causing Mickey's heart to thump annoyingly._ _ _ _

____He needed to escape "Want anything for breakfast?" He asked quickly, Ian shrugged and rolled over, staring at Mickey's ceiling._ _ _ _

____"I'm not so hungry... For food" He said in the most ridiculously cliché way ever. Causing Mickey to roll his eyes but stay in bed anyway, he could always go for morning sex. Especially with a really hot red head._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____So the fifth rule was broken. But that should have never been a rule anyway. Because it was such a stupid rule. Or at least that's what Mickey believed._ _ _ _


	6. Rule Number Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 6.) Continue fucking other people (i.e. No jealousy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This one's gonna be sorta canon but with Mickys thoughts throughout, the next one will not be canon

"Man that was good" Mickey muttered, slipping a cigarette between his lips. He knew what he had to say next. He would never be able to apologize for what he said before he went to juvie, but maybe he could throw Ian a bone "I missed ya" he lights the cigarette and takes a drag.

"You did?" Fuck, Ian sounded so happy it killed Mickey. Why did he hurt the kid so bad? And why was he going to pussy out now, like he always did.

"Yeah man. I had to do all the fucking in juvie." Lies lies lies. He hadn't fucked anyone. He waited until he had got out. Waited until Ian. "Otherwise I'd end up someone's bitch, right? Nice to switch back." God Mickey hated himself sometimes. But it was for both of their sakes. They couldn't afford to get attached to each other. 

Of course by this point they already had. But Mickey was going to pretend they hadn't. Was going to pretend it wasn't too late.

\------

Mickey turned his back for two fucking seconds to talk to some customers, not customers of the Kash & Grab of course, and some creep was leaning over the counter, _leering _at Ian. Or that's what Mickey supposed this old man was doing, considering he couldn't see his face.__

__Mickey started walking toward them, not wanting to be obvious but also wanting to see what this guy wanted. He looked to clean to live in the south side. "Yeah... Okay" Mickey heard Ian say. "Okay" the guy responded with this nasty ass smirk that made Mickey's skin crawl. Yeah, Mickey didn't like him. And he definitely didn't like the way he looked at Ian._ _

__Mickey stepped in front of him "you got a receipt?" He asked even though, yeah he knew the guy was rich and wasn't going to steal shit, and yeah Ian was just talking to him, but Mickey wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face._ _

__The creep gave Mickey a weird look before turning back to Ian, who handed him his receipt. He handed his receipt to Mickey who, in turn, glared at him as he walked out. "He your grandpa?" Mickey asked, knowing what that guy really was to Ian, but wanting to hear Ian confirm it._ _

__"Nah, just the guy I've been seeing" Ian says so nonchalant it makes Mickey sick._ _

__"Ahh, that's the guy you've been uh... seeing." Mickey replied smartly. Ian just stares at him funny so Mickey continues making an idiot of himself "You guys like, picnic together, get a little dog with a fucking sweater?" Mickey just expects Ian to smirk and roll his eyes, his signature look he has down so well._ _

__"Nah, we don't picnic. We mostly just fuck... Like you and Angie" and okay, maybe Mickey deserves that, he did lie after all, about fucking Angie. But it still hurts like a bitch._ _

__\------_ _

__Mickey didn't know what he was doing there. It was fucking stupid. Fucking pathetic and actually kind of creepy. Mickey didn't know why he followed them to the nice part of town. All he knew was that he got an awful feeling in his gut when the old creep came to get Ian once his shift was over. He had to follow them really, to make sure the grandpa didn't try anything._ _

__And now he was just standing behind a random building like a fucking idiot. He hadn't exactly had a plan in mind when he'd followed them. All he'd wanted at the time was to keep an eye on them. But now... That doesn't seem good enough. God Mickey wanted to bash that old perv's face in._ _

__Mickey watched as they walked out of the restaurant, laughing, and he saw red. He hated that guy, but what he hated most was that he could make Ian laugh and not have to worry about the consequences. Not have to worry about Ian getting attached, or getting attached himself._ _

__Mickey walked up to them and Ian's smile instantly turned confused "Shit Mickey, the hell you doing here?" Mickey expected as much. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead in a place a suave as this one._ _

__And then the old creep had to open his mouth "Ah from the store, right?" yeah like fuck he didn't remember Mickey. "Come on Ian, don't be rude, invite your boyfriend back to my place" at that Mickey's head shot up "I mean, the more the merrier" and Mickey figured that was a good a reason as any to kick his ass, it might be his only excuse._ _

__Mickey laughed, "I'm sorry, what'd you just call me?" before headbutting the old guy in the face._ _

__He faintly realized Ian was trying to get him to stop but it didn't really sink in until he did some crazy ninja ROTC stuff with his hand that took Mickey out in one go. Then they were running. Mickey had to practically drag Ian out of there, and really he could have left him. But he didn't like Ian being around that guy at all._ _

__Once they got to a safe place, far enough away that they couldn't hear the sirens, Mickey felt happy. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt this light and carefree. He was sure it was with Ian though. It was always with Ian._ _

__They played around in the alley for awhile, before getting tired and walking back to Mickey's house to hang out. Mickey knew he would never ask Ian to stop seeing other people. Ian would stop if he asked. But Mickey never would. Yeah, he hates the feeling he gets in his gut when he knows Ian with someone else. But he'd hate being selfish more._ _

__But that won't stop Mickey from not fucking other people. He didn't even want to anymore. It's like all he saw was Ian. And it was pathetic and sad. But at least the sex was great._ _


	7. Rule Number Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 7.) Do. Not. Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!! This chapter is not canon. And I am never writing a chapter fic again:P

A booty call, that was all Ian Gallagher was supposed to be to Mickey. Someone who fucked him the way he liked and knew how to keep his mouth shut. Someone who'd be there when he was horny, and would leave right after fucking. Someone who was of no consequence.

He knew this was a dumb plan. He knew the red-head with the contagious smile would somehow force his way into Mickey's life. Burrow under his skin and continue to grow like some gross fungus.

It was a Friday afternoon when Mickey realized he was completely fucked  
The realization had been sneaking up on him for weeks, an annoying ache in the back of his brain, but it was Friday when everything fell into place.

It was Friday when Mickey thought about his rules, like he hadn't done in weeks, and realized he'd fucked up bad.  
1.) Don't hang out before/after sex - Broken  
2.) Don't talk about anything personal - Broken  
3.) Seriously though, no dates - Broken  
4.) Don't eat together - Broken  
5.) Don't sleep together - Broken  
6.) Continue fucking other people (i.e. No jealousy) - Broken

And of fucking course, it was the last rule, the only rule Mickey hadn't broken, the _most important _rule, that had Mickey burning up inside with desperation. With need.__

__7.) Do. Not. Kiss._ _

__\------_ _

__It's not like Mickey had never thought about it before, kissing that is. But he'd never really _considered _it. Like what it would feel like, how it'd make him feel, gay things like that. He just didn't see the point.___ _

____But then Ian came into his life and blew the whole 'kissing is pointless' idea out of the fucking water._ _ _ _

____Ever since the first (and only) time Ian had leaned in to kiss Mickey, he had been considering. Yeah, he'd told Ian to fuck off, but that was only because he didn't want Ian thinking he was easy that way._ _ _ _

____But the longer he held off on kissing Ian, the harder it became to ignore the need. Mickey knew he needed to be the one to initiate it, but he didn't know how. He had never kissed anyone before. Never wanted to._ _ _ _

____But then it was Friday and Mickey couldn't hold back any longer, no matter how much his brain told him to._ _ _ _

____"Hey Mick?" Ian said curiously as he opened his front door. It was very rare for Mickey to come to his house "What're you doing here?" Ian inquired._ _ _ _

____Mickey shrugged and tried to look around Ian, into the house "anyone else home?" Mickey asked. Ian got that mischievous smile that Mickey knew meant he was going to get laid._ _ _ _

____"Nope" Ian responded coyly, opening the door wider "come on it."_ _ _ _

____And it was so gay but Mickey was nervous. And he didn't fucking understand why. He could face cops, thugs, guns pointed at his face, you name it, and not blink a fucking eye. But bring Gallagher into the equation, with his stupid red hair, too many freckles, and very kissable lips, and Mickey was a fucking wreck._ _ _ _

____Mickey followed Ian into the house, shutting the door quietly behind him, and froze. When Ian realized he wasn't being followed up the stairs he faced Mickey with a raised eyebrow. Mickey swallowed loudly and attempted to keep breathing normally. Especially since Ian was walking towards him with that stupid shit eating grin._ _ _ _

____"What's up? Wanna fuck in the kitchen or something?" Ian wonders, smirking at the way Mickey rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Come 'ere for a second" Mickey mutters, grabbing Ian by his sweatshirt and pulling him closer. This move makes Ian's eyes widen with surprise, they'd never done this before._ _ _ _

____Mickey takes a few deep breaths, trying to stop his heart from fluttering in his chest. Because it was stupid. Because it didn't matter and every one did it. He tried to tell his heart that, but it didn't listen, still thumping in his chest like this moment was the most important in his life._ _ _ _

____And fuck, he's shaking. His hopes that Ian can't feel it where Mickey's hand is still fisted in his sweatshirt are dashed when Ian raises a calming hand to Mickey's cheek._ _ _ _

____And this isn't how Mickey wanted it to go, with Ian taking the lead, he needs to be the one to initiate it. Mickey flips them around so Ian is pinned to the kitchen door with both of Mickey's hands still fisted in his sweatshirt. When Mickey finally presses his lips against Ian's he'd never tell of the way he had to push up on his tip toes, or how soft Ian's lips are, or the way he can feel Ian's pulse _fly. _That is all for them.___ _ _ _

______Still kissing, Mickey starts walking them backwards, pulling Ian along by his sweatshirt. By some miracle they make it up the stairs and into Ian's room. They stop kissing for a second so Mickey can shove Ian onto the bed and quickly follows, straddling Ian's hips. They stare into each others eyes for a second, a moment Mickey would deny if anyone asked, before he leaned down and gently bit Ian's bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yep, this was all for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______They fucked face to face that night, one of the very few times they'd done that. And it was only after Ian was passed out that Mickey would admit to himself the sparks that flew when they kissed. The way his stomach swooped and his heart beat too quick. He hated it, hated that it felt so fucking good._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey raised his hand and stroked Ian's cheekbone. He'd have to leave soon, before the other Gallagher's returned from where thefuck ever they were. But for now he was happy watching Ian sleep, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, counting every freckle on his shoulder, it was fall so they were starting to fade. And that made Mickey sad._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hated having to admit to himself what this all meant. The breaking of all the rules, how good it had all felt. Mickey hated that he _knew _what it all meant. It would've been easier if he hadn't. If he could've just played dumb.___ _ _ _ _ _

________And he fucking hates himself for it but he can't play dumb. Because he knows that what he's feeling is love, or he supposes that's what it is. He loves Ian almost as much as he hates him, hates the way he makes him _feel. _And Ian will never know it because Mickey will take it to his fucking grave.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
